


Milk and Cookies

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [21]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Baking, Cookies, Domestic, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 21:BakingGlimmer and Adora bake and eat





	Milk and Cookies

Another night of sneaking around the castle grounds, avoiding any guards that would be lurking around, telling them to go to bed.

The two lovers were successful, despite the high pitched giggling following them around as they snuck into the castle's kitchen. Once the door shut behind them, they burst into fits of laughter, falling all over one another.

Finally, they got around to doing what they came to do, vowing to each other that they wouldn't burn the cookies, which they did last time, by complete accident.

And so they started, throwing the ingredients into a large mixing bowl, stirring it all up and rolling the dough into small balls, placing them onto a cookie sheet.

The two of them placed the cookies in the oven, hand in hand, and stepped back, watching the oven door close and the cookies start to bake.

Glimmer set a timer, making sure that it was extra loud, so that if they did get too caught up in doing something, the cookies would still be safe.

And they were, as not too long after, the sound of the alarm rang through the kitchen. At this point, Adora and Glimmer were both covered in flour, since they had a small flour fight while waiting for the cookies, Glimmer being a bit cleaner since she used her power of teleportation to her advantage.

Adora took the cookies out, her mouth watering at the sugary snacks, just as it did with all cakes and pastries and pies and anything that was sweet.

Glimmer told Adora that they had to wait to eat the cookies, since right now they were way too hot to eat.

So they waited, mostly passing the time with stories, giggling, and kisses, snuck onto each other's lips.

When they had finally cooled down enough, Adora was the first one to grab one, though Glimmer stopped her.

"Adora, try dipping it in this!" Glimmer poured a strange white substance into a glass, handing it to Adora. "Like this." Glimmer dipped a cookie into the liquid, pulling it out and eating it.

Confused, Adora mimicked her girlfriend, her eyes widening as she tasted the milk with the cookie.

Glimmer smiled, happy her girlfriend was happy, and planted a kiss on her lips.

They'd have to do this again, and Glimmer would have to keep finding new things to introduce to Adora.


End file.
